One Brother and One Sister
by Erehmi
Summary: Carter never thought he would know how it felt to have a brother. It seems some unfortunate event don't always bring something bad, isn't it? And he thought one sister is enough. / No OC. Just Percy-Carter-Sadie interaction. Mind to read and review?


**One Brother and One Sister**

Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicle © Rick Riordan

No material profit taken from this.

**A/N: **This story is not beta-ed and english is not my mother tounge so please bear with my grammatical error.

Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**SADIE**

.

It was night and I had a great time.

Okay, with a clear night sky, fresh air, sparkling light of Brooklyn ahead, your crocodile pet having fun in the pool below, and having a candle light dinner on balcony with your boyfriend, what's not good about it could you say?

"You're strangely calm tonight, Sadie," said Walt.

I scowled. "Why, Walt. You prefer me messing around _every time_?"

"No, definitely no. It's just ...," Walt scrubbed his neck nervously, "you looked amazing."

I could feel my face blushed. "I always am."

Walt chuckled. "I know. But when you're quite, I can see your awesomeness that's not usually come out." He smiled. "You're beautiful."

I groaned and put my face on table. "Gross." Actually, not that gross. Sure, I was happy. I was still a normal school girl, okay? But to hear it directly from your boyfriend in this ... 'kind of situation', I think swimming with Phillip down there and never came up didn't sound so bad. I knew he just sweet-talking me because we dressed like usual—with combat boots, leather jacket and all, but it just hit me right on the spot. Came on, this was super handsome boy/boys in front of me! Whatever.

"Sadie."

I brought my head up and ready to make a retort for every word he'd say when his expression caught me. He stared at the city below and his brows knitted with ... worry? Now, I just knew our date wouldn't last long.

"What is it?" I asked.

He still didn't face me when he answered, "It's Carter."

I felt my stomach drop. A very, _very, _bad feeling came to me like a wave of tornado. "What? What happen with that clueless brother of mine? Something bad?" Silly question, I knew.

"Very, very, bad." He turned to me and fear started to creep in me. His face looked paler than usual. "His presence is trying to enter the Judgment Hall, _naturally_."

I almost felt my heart stop. "Do-do you mean he is ... he is dead?" I didn't even try to hide my trembling voice.

He shook his head. "No, not yet." Walt stood up and grabbed my hand. "It's like he is in the bridge of it. C'mon Sadie! We have to help him!" He dragged me to Freak's place with full determination on his face.

Everything still didn't work really well in my head. "Wait! You said he hasn't died yet but how can he is trying to enter the Judgment Hall 'naturally'. Are you sure he doesn't come just like every other time we visit our father?"

"I really do hope so, Sadie, but ... it is different. I know it. This is so normal like every other person died every day."

"But you said he is not dead!"

"Which means he is _dying._"

I couldn't say anything. The last time Carter dying I was right beside him and I _could _do something about it. But now, when he was all alone and didn't have anyone or anything to save him. I shook my head. No, he didn't die. He _couldn't _die. I did not allow it!

"Where is he?" I said.

"Somewhere across Manhattan."

That's close. "Fetch Freak, I'll make a portal now. It'll be faster." Without waiting for answer, I held my staff and wand then started to concentrate. It needed a lot of concentration and energy. With the thought of Carter dying didn't help at all, but finally I made it.

Somewhere behind, I could hear Freak's roar and I turned and jumped into the boat in flash. "Hurry go to Carter, buddy." He roared again. I just prayed he really understood what I said. Walt put a comforting hand on my hand but I just couldn't look back at him. I was bloody worried right now.

"It'll be okay, Sadie. Carter is hanging now. He will make it."

I prayed he was right.

* * *

**CARTER**

.

"Carter!"

I opened my eyes slowly. God, it was hard. All of my body felt sore and I couldn't feel my legs. After a while, all I could see was someone's face with green eyes and black hair. His face looked like he had just seen ghost—which was possible in this woods. "Percy?" I said with creaking voice.

"Thank God, you're alive!" He brushed away his hair on his face and looked so relieve, "I-I thought I lose you, man. Dank it! You gave me heart attack back there. You're bleeding and so, so freakin' pale! I can't give you nectar or ambrosia 'cause I'm afraid they will kill you. I have no idea what to do! Do you know how freak out I was?" He rambled.

I blinked. It's clear he was still freaking out right now. "Umm ..., sorry?"

He sighed loudly and drop himself beside me. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. Stupid. Act. Again. Got it?"

Suddenly I felt anger in my stomach. How could he say that? Was he trying to control me now? "Is that how you speak to someone who almost died from saving your life?" I tried to sit but my head start spinning. I groaned. The nausea hit me so bad I closed my eyes again and tried to control my breath. God, everything was hurt.

Percy held my shoulder to keep me from falling and helped me lean my back on the tree behind. "That's the point, man," he whispered, "I can't let you die, especially from saving my life. I'm the one who called you here and made you jump straight at danger. I supposed to keep my guest safe, not die."

"If you don't want my help so don't call me on my sleep in the first place."

Percy growled with frustration. Was it hard to talk some sense to me sometimes? Sadie ever said that a couple times. "I _do _need and _want _your help, Carter. That's why I called you. I appreciate it, really. But ...," he sighed again, "I just can't let you die on me, okay? I know this sounds cheesy but even though we have just been together for two hours, you're like a stupid and naive little brother to me."

Now I blinked again. A few seconds ago he just said I'm a guest and now I got promoted? "What? Just because you're older than me—"

"Yes, because I'm _older_ than you I consider you as my own _little_ brother and that makes me have to protect you in this place you know nothing about!" He grabbed my shoulder and looked at me straight in the eyes. "That makes me forbid you to do _anything_ stupid and die when you're with me."

Wow, I was touched, really.

I never knew how it felt to have a brother to watch my back—heck—I was a brother. And I knew very well how it felt when you have a little sister to protect every time, as annoying as she was, so I had no reason to object him, besides, I felt exhausted and dizzy.

I just nodded and gave him a small smile. "Can't promise the die part, man. As you know, many people wants me die."

He gave back a smirk. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Just ... try to promise me the first part, okay?"

"That I can try." I closed my eyes and tried to control my dizziness. Where did I'm hit? Maybe it's my right leg because it felt horrible now that I was fully awake. And I thought I drained my energy with the last magic I used to make our exit from whatever problem we've thrown into. I was not really on the magic thing, okay? Combat and science, those are my things.

"You need something?" asked Percy slowly.

Then I remembered. "Do you still have my bag?" Percy hummed, "can you find a small green bottle there? It's ... some kind of potion our friend made. I think I'll be better after drink it so we can leave and start walking."

Percy started rummaging my bag. "Is it like our nectar and ambrosia?"

"I don't know about yours ... but maybe it is." I was starting to feel sleepy.

Someone nudged my shoulder. "You still there, bro?" I hummed. Now, he kept shaking my shoulder it began annoying. I tried to brush off that hand but he caught mine. "No sleeping, Teddy. Here, I found it."

I opened my eyes—man, it's still hard—and took the bottle with my right hand. It trembled badly and makes Percy helped me bring it to my lips. If Sadie found out, she will scold me for being so careless and helpless, just adding more job to her. Finally, I felt warmness spread through my body and I let out a long breath. "Thanks, Perce."

"Anytime." He prepared what was left with our stuff and grabbed my arm. "C'mon, Carter. As much as I want to let you rest we can't do that. It is too dangerous here."

I grunted but follow him at the end. It was so hard to stand. My legs felt burn and the headache still bad. Percy muttered apology and we started walking with slow pace. I smiled a little and chuckled. "It's good to have a brother, I guess. At least he isn't noisy."

"Oh, you just don't know yet, man," he paused, "but maybe it's true if you compare it with a sister. They are so much annoying."

"And noisy."

"And noisy." He agreed.

I knew it just have been a small steps but I already felt cold and exhausted. My face full of sweat buds and my breath shallow. I kept gritting my teeth to hold the pain. This was what I got after drank that potion, I didn't even want to imagine how it would be if I didn't have it. Maybe I would fly straight to my Dad's place and lived with Mom there, asking for assistant job or something.

A sudden noise broke from our right. Percy jumped in time and saved us from an angry mechanic bull with super speed running straight to us. I heard him groaned. "Come on, not now." Riptide appeared in his hand.

Another bulls started to come as well as if they were invited to dinner party with Stew Pharaoh and Grilled Demigod as main course. They were, like, five super bulls now. "It's getting better, huh?" said Percy with his usual sarcasm.

"I can try to throw them away with one strike. If you know what I mean." I suggested.

"Not this time, Carter. You can't even walk without me."

"That's harsh."

"That's fact."

As much as I hate it, he was right. I was sure I would turn to ashes if I tried to call my avatar. Percy took a step back and put me in a tree I could lean on. Good, just left me a company to lean on while some super bull breathing fire kept their angry eyes at us. Percy stood exactly in front of me and raised his sword. I knew he was still thinking some ways to attack and protect me for the same time. It was impossible. If it was just one, that's another story but they were five. This was one of those times I felt really bad of myself for being so useless.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

"What?"

"Whatever negative thing you're thinking now."

I snorted. "We have five angry bulls ready to kill us and you tell me not to be a little negative? Piece of cake."

Those bulls lowered their head and charging us at the same time. Percy's grip became tighter and when I was sure we will dead, someone screamed from the sky, literally, "_Ha-di!_"

And they exploded into tiny pieces with loud clanking sound everywhere. Percy turned and covered me under his body. I was glad the flame didn't last long because I was sure the Grilled Demigod would come true if it was.

"_FREAAAAAAK_!" And that's the most beautiful voice I ever heard today. Finally!

I saw my sister jumped before Freak touched down and Percy turned in time to block a Lion that came straight at him. "_NO BODY HURT MY BLOODY BROTHER!" _she yelled.

Should I felt touched? Well, it sounded ambiguous, Sadie.

I really would love to say something but I felt a lump in my throat when one of the metal pieces of super bull hit my wounded leg. I screamed before I knew it.

"Carter!" Percy and Sadie shouted at the same time.

Percy gritted his teeth and pushed back the lion before slashed it with ease. I could hear the clatter of Sadie's-another-broken-to-half-staff when tears started to well in my eyes it blurred my sight. The pain was really no joke. Percy knelt and tried to calm me down even though I knew he was starting to freak out (again). In different situation, I would laugh for sure. He was in maximum confuse state.

He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Carter, calm down! Take a breath okay? Slowly. It will help the pain." He started to keep my broken leg straight carefully. "I hope."

"Stop touching him! What did you do to my brother!?" Sadie looked ready to kick Percy but gladly Walt held her firmly.

"Calm down, Sadie. That guy is trying to help Carter." He gave him a critical eye. "You are, right?"

"What do you _think_ I'm doing?" Percy grabbed the broken staff and put it on both side of my leg. He tore his shirt and mumbled, "Annabeth will hate seeing this," when he started to wrap my leg.

Sadie released Walt's grip and started to pace around. She knew in this situation she was as helpless as I was, so, even though the anger, confuse, and worry in her face looked really clear and she looked like she need to kick someone, she could hold it. And that was _amazing. _This was Sadie Kane we're talking about.

After finished with his work, Percy swept some sweat on his forehead and sat on the ground. I sighed, glad I could breath normally again. I just lean my head on the trunk and closed my eyes.

"You want another green potion?" asked Percy between his breaths.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good."

He snorted.

I opened my eyes and found that terrified look on Sadie's face. "You looked like a zombie," she said with a frown.

Well, if a really pale face, blue lips, pretty ashen face, and torn clothes were what you could describe from a zombie, I thought I fit it now. She knelt on my other side and put her right hand on my forehead. Her hand felt comfortingly warm. "You're freezing."

I didn't answer as I felt shiver crawled on my skin. Sadie turned and asked Walt to hand her his jacket then covered my shoulder with it. I saw Sadie and Percy argued with Walt standing in the middle with a frown but I couldn't make a word.

Suddenly, I felt chill on my neck. It was something so strong I felt my body shaking. I looked up and saw nothing. Just a lot of dancing trees that made a low noise. I thought they didn't feel the same thing I felt because they kept arguing.

Then I saw it, a pair of red eyes staring right at us from the shadow of those trees. From where the eyes were shown, I knew this monster was really big. I didn't have time to warn my friends when the monster suddenly charged with insane speed and big mouth opened wide. All I knew was I was the only one who could protect us.

Only one thing crossed my mind. I took my _kophes _from Duat—don't ask, I didn't know either how could I still had energy to do that—and shouted with all energy I had, "HORUS!"

I felt my body burned as the blue glowing light surrounded me immediately as I slashed that snake monster neck with my sword in time.

"NO! CARTER!" Sadie screamed behind me.

As its head rolled on the ground and the body fell with a loud thud, I dropped as well and the freezing sensation I felt before changed into burning flame in all part of my body. My _kophes _fell from my hand and I could see three figures running towards me. I tried to keep my eyes open but it was couple times harder than before. I caught a glimpse of tears on Sadie's cheek when she knelt in front of me and said something I couldn't hear. Seeing my sister cry was something. Yes, as annoying as she could be, I still hate it when she cried. She was Sadie after all and I was _her brother_.

I tried to move my hand and said something to comfort her, but before I could do anything, the burning sensation getting crazy and I didn't know anymore.

.

* * *

This time I wake up easier. My body felt stiff it's hard to move my fingers. Ugh, I wanted to move my—ah, that's it. Finally, my back. I let out a single sigh and relax myself again. Ah, life was good.

"You have backache, Grandpa?"

I blinked and turned my head to that voice. There sat Sadie with her stupid smile and waery eyes. Wait, why did her eyes looked like she just got basket ball thrown at? Kufu? I tried to point my eyes and made a circle with my finger. "Okay?" I was sure I looked stupid because I felt confuse with my own voice. It was so raspy and cracky.

"Because of you, moron."

"What?"

"You had been slept for five days. We—I thought you'll never wake up. Did something like that ... I can't believe you have some guts, brother dear. Don't make it a habit, by the way."

"Not intended to."

"Good boy." She smiled.

Then, I knew she wasn't okay because suddenly she hugged me—as hug could be when you were on bed. She never hugged me before even when I was dying bitten by some freaking double headed snake. "Sadie?" My voice came as whisper.

"I know, _I always know _you were really stupid. But, don't die because of your stupidity, please?" She said with cracked voice.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry for making you worried, I guess."

"You are bloody scaring me to death," her grip getting tighter, "I saw you ... _turn_. The ashes ... and your bloody pale face ... the heat ..." She began to tremble.

I held her tighter and began to comb her hair with my fingers. I did not remember how that time was but I thought it must be very horrible to make Sadie cried like this.

"Percy force-feed you one big piece of that ambrosia things. When I asked him what that is, and he said it's a good thing for healing a demigod but didn't know what it would do to you, I almost killed him. I know better not to do that because that's all we have, all chances we have to save you. I prayed and prayed and prayed to father not to let you cross the Judgement Hall or even came to his gate."

"So, how am I still be here?" I asked with curiosity.

"It works." He pulled herself. "And I kept calling your deaf and stubborn_ ren_. I guess you are just a very lucky boy blessed with awesome sister and good friends, right?"

This time I didn't even want to argue her arrogance and smiled. "Yes, I guess I am." I held my gaze on her and said, "Thank you, sis."

She looked surprised but finally let her corner lips up. "You're welcome, brother."

We just stared at each other, enjoying that rare peaceful sibling moment when we heard someone knocked the door and it opened before we gave any answer.

I almost grinned when I saw Percy's look of surprise and sheepish smile after he realized he had disturbed something.

"What? Never saw sibling moments before?" teased Sadie.

"Never expected the peaceful one from you." He replied with that smug grin and walked to my bed with both hands in his jeans pocket. He looked satisfied. "So you are still here," he said.

"Gladly so."

He smiled. "Good job for keeping your promise, bro."

"I have one good brother and sister." I shrugged. "They won't just let me go easily."

Percy and Sadie looked at each other with that proud smile on their face. "You bet." They said at the same time.

I groaned. "One of you is more than enough, really."

"Why, Carter, two is better than one, right?"

And we laughed. Good ol' miserable life, I guessed it had not over yet.

Fine.

.

* * *

END

* * *

And that's it! Finally! My first fanfiction in english! Wahahahah #feel satisfied out of nowhere#.

Please don't ask me what happen with Percy and Carter. I've think something about that part but then I think it will be too long and I am too lazy to write it so I'll leave it to you guys. Percy-Carter-Sadie interaction is what I truly want to write in this story. Can't wait for The Crown of Ptolemy! Percy, Annabeth, Carter, and Sadie in actioooon agaaaaaiiinn wooohooo!

So, what do you think? Feel free to tell me anything! Thank you for coming and read this story!

Regards!


End file.
